20 Good Deeds for Akira Sendoh
by Aki7
Summary: What happens when a hentai turns into a dog together with an all time rival as his partner? Surely, it's total mess! Join Sendoh and his 'exploits' to become a good person. :) Updated:*chap7 up!* It's Hikoichi's Luck w/ doggie Sendoh!
1. Prelude

Twenty Good Deeds for Akira Sendoh 

(Prelude)

A/N: yet another humor fic…okay…just cross your fingers it wouldn't turn out crazy…I had to reduce it to twenty…god, imagine thinking a hundred for good deeds?

Main pair: SenRu

Disclaimer: The show 100 good deeds blah…blah…and SlamDunk are not mine. They belong to their respective owners. Though give me Sendoh and I wouldn't return him…^_^

**T**here was a boy named Akira Sendoh who lived in the district of Kanagawa, Japan. To say, he's just one ordinary high school kid who is a member of the basketball club. Naturally, he is blessed; talented, handsome (*gag*puke* erhm…). However, this guy is also the all-around sukebe of Kanagawa. To top it off he is rarely seen without that…uh so naughty smile and accompanied by an immeasurable number of antics in store.

Walking along the drive lined with cherry blossoms, he suddenly spots his beloved target for -**censored**-. The poor victim of his sukebeness is none other than Rukawa Kaede, super rookie of Shohoku high and is the long time object of desire of Sendoh.  

Unknowingly, to the young sophomore, this would be his worst day.

+

**Sendoh**

It was a wonder to see him again, practicing at the courts. Of course, all shots went straight into the ring. That was always expected of _my_ Kaede.

I had just finished my classes which by the way was totally moronic especially the one who lectured for english. How dare did that teacher say he lectures in the liveliest and most exciting way. Nevermind. At least now I have an objective to accomplish involving Rukawa.

I slowly crept from behind the court and was blessed by the sight of his beautiful body. Raven hair, graceful arms, lithe body, slender frame, and ooh…the behind, also including the smooth and strong legs… (^pukes again^ someone hand me a pail…)

I stared at the angel in front of me. No make it a god.

At the outmost time I was spending time watching him, I had failed to realize that there was something wet flowing down my chin.

_It's called drool baka._

Oh. Drool.

Drool?!? Say what?!? Too much for staring at Kaede's bum.

I gathered myself and discreetly and crept behind Rukawa. Slowly but surely, my target was nearing my clutches…I was about to reach his oh, so good behind when, "I know you're behind do'aho."

"Eh?"

"If you're gonna stalk me, do it in a better way."

"Uh…okay. So how's this?" I asked him as went infront of him and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Do'aho."

I just smiled. Ha! I guess he couldn't resist my kiss.

**Rukawa**

Do'aho smiley.

The baka is now smiling like a lunatic who just escaped from the mental hospital.

I knew he was going at it again when he stepped forward. I immediately evaded his move and sent him falling face down on the floor.

It made a sickening crunch. I didn't look.

Serves him right.

I was expecting some Sendoh whining in pain. However there was none.

Damn. My minute of glory was ruined…

Or was it?

I gave a glance at my back only to find out there was no hentai Akira on the floor. Instead, only a large, portly, black dog stood there.

Don't tell me this is one of his countless tricks again.

But what does it got to do with a dog?!? I stared at the dog and it began to bark like mad.

Ch. I hate dogs like that.

Sendoh 

"Kaede-kun!" I called him again. What? Why does he have that chalk-white, horrified look on his face.

"Rukawa Kaede hello?!?!"

**Rukawa**

Damned dog. Now it growls like it hasn't eaten for years. 

God. 

Get.Him.Away.

Oh no…it's approaching me…

"Get away."

Still barking. "Dumb dog."

I heard a familiar laugh behind me…very familiar. "Ohohohoho…Rukawa…don't worry about the dog. It's Sendoh."

White hair, chubby build…that was surely Anzai-sensei.

"Huh? Sendoh? Dog?" I babbled. Damn. Don't tell me Anzai-sensei is doubling up to that do'aho hentai smiley.

"Ohoho…He just truned into a dog. In order to get him back, he should do at least twenty good deeds."

Man, he's crazy… Sendoh a dog?

"Don't worry…he would talk sooner or later."

Talk?!?!?! A DOG DOESN'T TALK!

"Well, I better get going. It's now late. I told my friend that I would arrive at his house soon. Goodbye Rukawa."

The hell—he's leaving?

"Matte Anzai-sensei…"

"Hm?"

"What am I to do with this do—I mean with Sendoh?"

My sensei just chuckled at the horror reflected on my face. "You have to take care of him until he accomplishes the twnety good deeds. Good day."

I stared in horror and disgust at the dog at my side, who was there sitting silently as if listening to our conversation.

Damn you, do'aho. Now I'm stuck with you! Seeing my obvious display of dismay, the dog came near me with those watery eyes and his whines. Pleading?

Would I forgive this dratted dog—I mean Sendoh after kissing me?

The Hell. No way. Still, the whining was very persistent and annoying to my ears. I had no choice but to tell him that it was okay with me and he should stop droning.

I'd better be sure that _when_ he _returns_ I should be the one that would wring his neck.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked to his eyes and finally said, "You'd better behave Akira or else you would be a dog forever. Tsktsk, too bad."

I saw him trying to retaliare. But after it saw me wagging my index finger it stopped.

Wag…wag…

Hah. Now he wouldn't create any ruckus. Now my problem is how to get along with him…oh well.

I guess he wouldn't try anything bad. After all, he's a _dog_ andhe's gonna get the 'finger wag of the day'

+

Now Rukawa Kaede got stuck with large dog. He doesn't know what's in store for him after taking the dog—erm, Sendoh in.

~tbc

Aki7: Heyrs everyone! Okay I hope it atleast caught your attention…now ru has a insiwinsy problem named akira the dog! Hahaha!!!!! That's for being such a hentai…

Well ja and please R&R!!!! I still have my basketball practice…

**[next chap: Rukawa's problem on how to tell akira's mother that her son just became a dog?]**


	2. My Son Became A What?

Twenty Good Deeds for Akira Sendoh 

A/N: I got positive comments about this idea. And yes, it is a show (though I didn't watch much of it) and I did reduce it into 20. It's one hell of a time to think up of 100! Imagine that. Before I could even think, my brain is already squeezed like a sponge…(that is like having my exams…now onto the brighter side :D) this is the product of my over-active imagination and craziness.

**_Chapter 1: My Son Became a What?!_**

Sendoh 

What?! I became a dog? I looked down to find furry, black, paws.

Why? Why? Of all animals I became a dog?

Well, if you became a fish you could get the danger being caught in a net and later on, get fried in a pan. Moreover, thank god not a rat!

I looked above and saw Kaede leering at me. Well, I had to stay with him that I would gladly accept. 

Being a dog had its advantages, right? Just like sneaking near that gorgeous over there. Hehe…

Rukawa 

I reached the lane near my house without receiving a single curious stare from the neighbors. Yup, nosy gits who all did was gossip around, crane their necks to look for 'hot' news and gossip again. 

I wonder why they are staring at _me_ or should I say the dog? 

Wait?! 

Where the hell did that do'aho go again? Is Akira the reason why the neighbors are snickering and talking to each other? That dog…

I hope he didn't create mess again. I mean literally. If it ever happens, I'm not claiming responsible for him. Gotta get his ass off his own problem. He did it he fix it, period. 

Okay, but it seems that it is not possible. It looked like horror to me when I saw him following the pretty girl from the block. Scratch it. Not just following, it looks like he's staring from under her skirt.

Damned dog.

I saw her stare at the dog, I mean, Akira in wonder.

_No…_ She gonna wail on who owns the nasty dog sniffing her from under her purple skirt.

I gave a loud smack on the fore head that it caught her attention. Great, do'aho now she's going to think that the dog belongs to you.

"Rukawa, do you own this dog?" she asked me in a rather nice tone.

Really. Inside she's boiling mad about it. Think of an answer…

_Think of an answer! Quick!!!!_

_I know. I'm not an idiot!_

_However, you couldn't think of an answer, right?_

But… 

"Yes." _Oh no, I do **not own that dog!!!!**_ Brace just for what's coming next.

"Well funny, I haven't seen you with a dog. Just new?" I nodded in response to her question. I was completely oblivious to where again Akira went.

"I see. Oh, what's this?" She asked as she saw him going back to her. "For me?" I heard her sweet voice asking. I stared blankly at the two until I realized what Akira was giving to the girl. He had illegally snatched a flower at the nearby flowerbed.

And tell me, did this idiot know that the flower he took from the garden belongs to the girl? I glared at him; he returned my furious glare with a look-I'm-an-innocent-boy look. I would believe that he was innocent if I didn't know him. However, I knew him down to the skin.

Wait 'till I get my hands on you, Akira. Just wait and you'll be dead dog meat in no time.

I noticed that she was smiling. "Aww. He's sweet…he even gave me a flower. Though the flower came from my garden." 

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

"It's okay. He's smart you know." Then she ruffled Akira's head and added, "If you sometimes need to leave him alone I can take him in. I like your dog."

I want to puke. That dog is not mine. By the way, he is not nice. Quickly he bounded to me gave a small bark.

"He likes you very much! Haha…well see you!"

-

I opened the doors to my house with the set of keys I had in my bag. Good thing he didn't stay astray or else I would leave him there. 

Hope he enjoyed the girl's ruffling on his head because now, I'm going to end his life. But before that I had to inform his mother that her—uh, son became a dog.

I was trying to think of a good line like, "Mrs. Sendoh did you know that your son had attempted to rape me and because of that he was punished and was turned into a dog…"

**[Rukawa imagines things]**

"What?! He became a dog?!?!?! Oh, my poor Akira-chan…I hope he is alright. And please if he is going to stay there please make sure to wash him with shampoo and conditioner. Don't forget also, he doesn't eat this…and that…"

_After ten minutes of babbling of "do's and don'ts"_

"Uh…is that all?" he asks hopefully.

"And please, before going to bed, tuck him in nicely and give him a kiss good night!"

_Kiss Goodnight?_

_Rukawa swoops to Akira's room and kisses the dog on the lips…err, I mean, mouth. _[a/n: do dogs have lips?](Pukes at the idea)

Ewwww…No friggin' way!

**[End of rukawa's imagination.]**

I practiced a few line on what to say. Irritated that none would seem to work, I turned to look at Sendoh.

"I know you can talk, just tell me what would I say to you mom."

He just stared at him. Man, tell that I looked like an idiot talking to myself. Okay, so make myself another do'aho.

Because he didn't respond and would take me another few years to make him so, I decided to look up his home's phone number. I found the thick yellow directory and rummage through the phone list. Easy to find: Sendoh. However, I had one hell of a problem… What on God's earth is Akira's phone number?

I cannot imagine how many had the surname. I hope that they're not like Akira. There's only one way to know which one to choose if nothing is possible…

It goes like eenie meenie…oh man, this is more stupid I guess. (OBVIOUSLY hehe…)

I just picked the name near the middle and dialed the number beside it.

"Hello?" I heard the answer through the receiver. Ugh, sounds like a woman in desperate need to get a man's attention. On the other hand, did I call the wrong place? It was confirmed true when I heard the woman who answered, "This is Inkie-Pinkie Lingerie shop. Need anything for a wonderful night?"

A Wonderful Night? WHAT?!? A LINGERIE SHOP?! Of all places I could call, I picked this one. The hell with it. A Shop that uses a residential phone line? Great, just great.

"Oh boy, don't be scared I won't eat you...I know you want something…"

"Uh no."

"Just inquiring?"

"No. I-I got…wrong Number."

"Oh I see." [Her voice was dismayed especially hearing his *sexy***** voice…] 

Argh! What should I do? It is nearly impossible that I call all the numbers here who knows what I end up talking to. I turned to look at Akira. Of course, he knows their phone number unless being a dog affected it. Although that would be impossible, sans the state he is in now. He is much infested with the thoughts that are very perverted. I just needed him to respond.

Well thank god, his brain is still working. I saw him dragging his bag that I deposited on the sofa earlier. Hmm…maybe he had brains…it was just a little slow.

Why didn't I think of that? He had a bag, so must have a wallet or something for identification.

Strike two Rukawa. You're not using your brains also.

God, if I can only drag up someone to make some excuses for this do'aho.

I opened his (normal looking) red bag that I found very empty except for about a set of three notbooks, pieces of crumpled paper with a lot of 'stick figures', pens and…this is a total mess.  I found his wallet a minute later after I was desperate enough to empty his bag on the floor. Man, if there is a much word for 'worse' then I would be regularly using it on Sendoh.

I looked at his wallet which was mercifully neat and found his never used school ID. I saw at the back panel of the card labeled 'in case of emergency' and found his residential phone number.

I dialed it and was greeted by the tone of the answering machine. I guess the voice in the record was his father's becase it sounded much like Akira's though much deeper.

Beep. "This is Mariko and Soujiro Sendoh. We won't be at home until next Friday. Please leave your message after the tone. Beep.

I narrowed my eyes and shot a dirty look at Akira. How dare you make mecall when all along your parents are not at home? 

Let me get my hands on you…you big, decieving dog! I should have done omething better by now!

I saw him retreat at my furious stare and went parctically dashing towards one of the rooms upstairs. Maybe he's going to hide, scared? 

That should teach him his lesson not to…

_CRASH! BLAG! CRASH!_

_What the?!_

SHIT! WHAT DID HE DO AGAIN?!

**~tbc**

okay, so Rukawa didn't tell Sendoh's mom or dad…for it seems that they are gone to who knows where and is unaware of the little—or should I say the big mess our hentai Sendoh's gotten into. :D hehe…I hope it quite entertained you guys. So please r&r! so I can improve on what to put here…and btw, would Sendoh already speak? (kinda weird…)

again R&R! Ja and thanks for the reviews guys!

**[Next chapter: You're gonna clean or your dead.]**


	3. You're Gonna Clean

**Twenty Goods Deeds for Akira Sendoh**

**Chapter 2: You're gonna clean**

-Sendoh's first deed-

Previously 

_CRASH! BLAG! CRASH!_

_What the?!_

SHIT! WHAT DID HE DO AGAIN?!

--

**Rukawa**

I AM GOING TO GET HIM THIS TIME!!!!

I quickly rushed upstairs to look at what happened.

**Sendoh**

Oops… I just tripped on Rukawa's shoes…and tumbled down the floor with some other objects, including one of his most prized possessions, his blue Discman.

Uh-oh… This is going to bad.

Alternatively, make it far than bad, worse that is. Veeeery Wooooorssssse. Also considering that I landed on his bed sheets…

But hey, at least I got the feel of it right? Right?!

Rukawa 

Wrong. How dare you go to my bed and wrecking havoc in my room?

I immediately tried to attack. My target? The stinkin' dog. I'm sure he will be dead meat in no time.

However, him being a dog evaded me faster than I expected. Nevertheless, I won't make him happy by letting him get away. 

Now I'm really fuming with anger with Sendoh. Really, he's trying to escape my hands. 

Of course, I also had quick reflexes and grabbed his tail. Tut, tut, he's a dog with a loooong bushy tail perfect for grabbing.

I could hear him protesting or what do you call it? Groaning? Whatever you call it after I yanked him hard. To prevent further escaping attempts, I got him by the belly, gripped him hard and made him face me.

Oh the glory of seeing him whining. Ha! Hope his tail gives one hell of a time.

**Sendoh**

For heaven's sake! Why is Rukawa pouncing on me like a maniac? His face is very odd! It's creepy! The hell…ma help me!!!!!

This should be reported as abuse! Cruelty to others! No! 

Suddenly I felt him tickling me on my stomach…haha…oh help me…I'm gonna die laughing…haha…

Rukawa 

That should teach him a lesson. It will be an agonizing time of laughing for him. [Man, did Rukawa ever had a dog before? I mean, dogs enjoy being rubbed on the belly…^_^"] 

Yeah just yelp some more. After that, I neared my face to his and again smirked. This is surely a great day.

"Mayday, Sendoh."

**Sendoh (and his uh...nasty thoughts?)**

I saw him near his face to mine. Is he gonna kiss me?! Wait, I shouldn't anticipate it. Be the first! Oh Kaede!!!!

Umm…wait again, do I see a smirk? Mayday? Oh my, he's not going to kiss me, he's gonna do something to me!

**_Sendoh's haywire imagination begins to work again…_**

Sendoh sees Rukawa wearing clothes of a cave dweller, wearing only a small article of clothing to cover his waist below. [Oh, man… Fred Flintstone anyone?]

While he, a little doggie sits in a big, big, big black cooking pot, with boiling oil and roaring fires. He sees Rukawa circling around him happily chanting while waving his big wooden club, "abugabugabooooga!!!"

Then caveman Rukawa flashes an evil smile with crooked teeth and another wave of his large club. Little doggie Sendoh cowers over his big and mean predator while he is scalded in the hot oil in the pot because he is afraid of big caveman Rukawa…

**_Back to reality…_**

**Rukawa**

****

**"Do'aho hentai."**

I mean is this baka up to something? I mean it's not that I worry he can do _it to me, but hell does his brain works. This big dog just fell silent while staring at me, or was it just my imagination? Imagination you say? Nope, my imagination _is_ **not** like __his. Got that?_

Now back to where I was long before, I was supposed to force this dog to clean up the mess he created in my room. Well best way is to tell him right away before he goes astray again.

"Clean my room do'aho. You created mess here."

**Sendoh**

Uhh…was that included in the deal of becoming a dog? I'm not a servant here, right? Hello? I know you're just at me but oh well. 

On the other hand, lemme think about being a slave for Kaede…oh, that would be fun…the one with chains and leather straps on the bed? 

Maybe next time when I will be able to…umm, I guess it would really be next time. I know, I can't do that…I guess I need to be back to my old self before doing so. 

Luckily, Kaede didn't notice that his blue Discman was quite broken.

[Is this guy serious?!?!?!]

First, I had to fix his bed sheets, which mercifully wasn't pink that would make me puke my guts. Instead enjoyable to lie on. Bad thing is, it's so thick that it's kinda hard to pull it back. I'm a dog right? I've got no hands to do the work…

Pull it here…a little more…moooore….AND A LITTLE MORE…DAMMIT! IT WON'T MOVE!

**Rukawa**

The dog is barking again…he looks that pathetic trying to put back my bed sheets. Poor Sendoh.

Wait rewind…did I just say 'poor'? No way, this guy messed up my room so he's cleaning it. Although it's kinda sorry to see him gnarling at my bed sheets. I saw him give one big snarl as he pulled my bed sheets—He's Going to ruin it—!!!!!! 

* RrriiiiiiiP!! *

**Sendoh **

Oops…sorry. The friggin' thing wouldn't move…

**Rukawa**

Great. Now what? Instead of fixing it, he creates more mess! I can't imagine what's happening next. 

"DO'AHO."

I made another grab on him, but that sneaking dog just hid beneath my bed. No way, I could get at him, for the other side of my bed is the wall. Damn.

SENDOH! YOU big, stupid, moronic, stupid do'aho hentai! Well, one thing's for sure, he won't get out of there unless he passes on this side of my bed. Ideally, he can't get out because I'm here…

Still it annoys me very much though. Forget the bed sheets. I craned my neck below the bed to see him near my blue Discman. So how'd the hell did that get there? It's supposed to be on top of my desk and not in his MOUTH. 

My disk man is not a piece of doggie bone. 

Now, I'm really, really, really, really fuming with anger. I ducked beneath and tried to grab the cd player from his mouth. 

"By the way Sendoh, did I tell you that you'll stay like a dog forever if you don't give me that."

**Sendoh**

Don't rub the fact on me Rukawa. If you're not attempting to kill me I wouldn't have done this. Besides I'm just one lil' innocent dog here…

I felt him tug the Discman harder. For God's sake, I can't get out because of him. I would give it to him anyway. But okay, I'll just release it from my mouth and—CRASH!

Uh-oh…it's totally destroyed…man, sure looks horrible to me…the cd player is now bits and pieces of plastic…

"DO'AHO. THAT'S MY DISCMAN."

I had hide more underneath because it's the end of life if ever I get out. Okay, so it's my fault that it broke and shattered.

Think Akira, think…what do you do now?!?!?

Due to franticness, I realized there was lots stuff under Kaede's bed. It makes me curious. I would be willing to sweep them out if it's worth seeing. Say, how about a pic of him…ehem…hmm…numerous dusty sports magazines and hmm…a fashion mag? I thought only girls bought them. So tell me why does he have these? However, you can see yummy models wearing nice dresses on the cover… And huh? A picture frame…wonder what picture is there. 

I crawled nearer to the picture frame ahead of me ignoring the pole Kaede's trying to poke me. I'm more interested in this picture. I saw it only partially because of the thick layer of dust on it. It made me sneeze.

"What the? Argh don't mess with dust! Sendoh!"

**Rukawa**

Why on earth did I have a bad fit of sneezing just this moment that I had to get at Sendoh? I'm allergic to dust, one reason I never reach out under my bed. Now I had no choice but to rush to the bathroom to relieve my sneezing.

**Sendoh**

Oh well. I crept closer to the open side of the bed only to find Rukawa already rushing out of his room cursing. Some how his cursing seemed different, as if his voice changed because of boogers stuffed in his nose…and he was sneezing badly.

Hmm… now's the chance. I immediately slipped out of the room with the picture frame in my mouth. The frame also tastes horrible because of the dust.

**Rukawa**

After a hundred sneezes or so, I headed for the kitchen. That entire dog hunting and sneezing business exhausted me. Quite unusual that today I tired easily though. 

I walked down the hall to find Akira trudging the way with a picture frame in his mouth. Hmm. What is he up to now?

"What's that?" I asked in my usual flat tone. I saw him shift and lifted his mouth with the frame. He looks like he's obliging me to take it. What's this? Is this some sort of gift for apology?

It looks like not it. Better be something worthwhile or else…hey, this face looks very familiar.

The woman on the picture was flashing a beautiful smile. Black hair, hazel brown eyes and cuddling a boy who looked exactly like him although he smiled with radiance.

I blinked in awe then looked back at Akira. Where did he find it? Well, it made quite happy knowing that he found something I was looking for eons ago. 

Still, I will not forgive the do'aho for destroying my Discman. 

This photo supposedly, had my mom's phone number in Yokohama written at the back. I guess Akira knew that I wasn't living with my mom for I had separated parents. The feeling I had now goes back to me, I knew why I imagined Akira's mom to be fussy. I had a mother who is so fussy and overprotective. No wonder I was glad that I stayed with dad…but he's still somewhere in America doing his job right now.

I grimace at the image of my mom pecking me on the cheek and saying her 'buh-byes'. Moreover, finding the picture had a good side after all. Who knows, if I call mom she might give me a new Discman…

Still holding the picture frame on my left hand, I knelt on his side and ruffled his head. He held back thinking that I would do something to him like puppy stir-fry.

Actually, I could do that but I just felt nice all of a sudden. I also grabbed him while he resisted towards the kitchen.

Sendoh 

The kitchen…with lots of knives, pot and pans…*gulp*. What the hell happened anyway?! A while ago, all Kaede wanted was make me a bloody pulp, then the next moment we are like buddy-buddy here. I just saw him grab the picture frame and then he smiled and brought me in the kitchen.

Man, this is insane…a few seconds more of pondering and I heard his voice speaking.

"Sendoh, what do you want for dinner?"

hmm? He's offering food! 

Rukawa 

Seem like he's excited at the sound of the word 'food'. You're lucky Sendoh that I'm in a good mood right now. Well enjoy anything in the fridge…

I will call mom tomorrow then.

**_~tbc_**

*

Aki7: okay, now we have a long chapter in reparation for the long update… yes, I was actully going to update it immediately however I was in the province…(It's summer peepz!) Anyways, thanks for the reviews (Dunno but I dun have the habit of placing a message for individuals etc.) Anyway, Sendoh has done a good job isn't it? He wrecked Rukawa's room but Ru felt good anyways. The 'lil innocent doggie' I guess I wouldn't buy that for an excuse…haha…:) Would any of you guys believe in that? Well before this a/n becomes an essay, I would already say ja! Please review it. Criticisms is well accepted. I want something for improvement.

Ok? Bye! Until next time…

**_[next chapter: Why are they laughing?]_**


	4. Why Are They Laughing?

Twenty Good Deeds for Akira Sendoh Chapter 3: Why Are They Laughing? (part 1) 

-Coach Taoka's Fear -

A/N: Thank you guys for the interest in this fic. Even though I still have one hell of a time of thinking up of what to do next…yep, even simple acts can help Sendoh go back…nothing to be grand actually. Well sit back and enjoy, and if you did or did not enjoy please stop by to review it. Criticisms are well accepted. I like poking on Taoka so let's make some laughs with him…^_~

_---+_

The sun rose gain in Kanagawa Prefecture in Japan. All the members of the Ryonan basketball team will be having practices as soon as their coach calls for it. And for sure it's regular, like today.

Now let's go first with Uozumi… 

Uozumi 

We just had a game against Shohoku High a week ago. Coach Taoka was definitely on his cracked-up-I'm-sure-we'll-win-no-matter-what mode. His gyrating dropping of heated comments to Sendoh did pay off somehow. We had that tie…until now I couldn't stop thinking about it.

One main reason here is Akagi. Takenori Akagi.

No, we can't lose to them. Ryonan basketball team is superb. Then comes Akagi, swatting, blocks, slam dunks and still maintain his "gori" look. (Is he envious? I mean, he can look like Akagi anytime he wants)

Why, I can do better than that. However, he is also good.

Why did you ever come into the life Ryonan high basketball?

Why Akagi, why?!

?!

Wait a minute! Why am I thinking of him? 'Tis the fifth time that happened in a series of days! Well I couldn't…Then I remembered over-enthusiastic Hikoichi told me about it…

Captain Uozumi, thinking about a person so much that you couldn't get them out of your mind means something. For most of it, it accounts for being in love—

**_In love?! _**

****

Wake up Jun…Wake up Jun…you're asleep yet…Wake up Jun…this is a bad dream…Damn.

You could say that again. I'm no bent guy here. I'm straight.

But you can't stop thinking of Akagi right? Remember those words Hikoichi… 

I know who taught that kid about those things…it's no other than his biggie sis. Yeah talk about providence of having them in the basketball courts…If I'm not mistaken, the 'in love' term she would be referring to is her obsession on Sendoh…Well, if he was more of a dog, I bet she would care less.

Never mind that and Jun, remember you still have to arrive early for your basketball practice.

--*

Rukawa stood in the middle of the street, wondering as if a little boy lost in a big city. Actually he was, for he had to walk from this point that his aunt had dropped him. He was just going to Ryonan High for heaven's sake. 

Rukawa 

I'm a big, big boy lost in a big, big city…_because someone didn't care enough to tell where we were._

I admit, this is not the best place to be lost. Ryonan High school is supposed to be here right? 

Because the dog beside him was very useless to be blamed. He wouldn't even show me the way to his school. 

_Do'aho, surely, would you like to go to your school as a dog?_

Luckily, I found a student that I identified a student in Ryonan rushing as fast he could. I recognized him immediately for he was one of the basketball team members. Besides, little Sendoh the dog would not be chasing after him if he were not Koshino.

(My, my Ru's very active today. No drooling while following them.)

I had followed them until I reached the school gates. I immediately made my way against the thin crowd of students walking. Conveniently, the person I chose to follow was bound for the basketball court; just follow his lead.

I saw the dark blue doors that lead to the courts, recognizing it easily with the sounds of basketballs being dribbled. I didn't notice again where Sendoh had slipped again. Never mind, the do'aho would be there anyway.

Now here I am, thinking of what to do next. I have a feeling of loosing my guts. To say or not to say is the question…

-

All the members of the basketball team were practicing hard, ignoring the apparent scowling of their coach to Uozumi and Koshino. No one noticed that Kaede Rukawa, a student from another school had just entered their basketball court.

After a few more minutes of awkward standing, Coach Taoka recognized him with mistake. "Boy, why are you standing there? You should be practicing!" came the angry voice.

It was obvious that he was very dismayed at the idea of the team captain being late for practice. Rukawa who didn't budge, _for he was not a Ryonan_ student, just stared at him with the monotonous gaze.

The old coach's temper was getting him and begun to rose from his seat. Everyone in the court was now gawking at Rukawa and Taoka.

-

**Uozumi**

The old man forgot that he's talking to another student from another school. From Shohoku in fact. Maybe it was time he brought a pair of glasses. He was becoming too old; too obvious from his crankiness. Koshino and I were just late for heaven's sake!

Well let him be and discover he was ranting to the wrong person. God forbid me to laugh…this scene looks stupid as it is. Rukawa is just staing at him like stone…I'm not going to laugh…I'm not going to laugh…MwhaHAhahAHhaHa!!!!!!

Call him an idiot—Taoka-sensei….hahahaha!

**Hikoichi**

In my understanding, Taoka-sensei had just ignored the features of our visitor. He doesn't even notice it is another person.

Maybe I'll have a check and see if it wouldn't hurt to suggest to him that he get a pair of eyeglasses.

I'll see…I'll see…hee…heee…

::jots on notebook, 'tell Taoka-sensei that he needs eyeglasses'::

**Koshino**

I looked creepily at the person beside me, Hikoichi. The boy was jotting again in his notebook like mad. Good thing his sister wasn't there or maybe the event currently happening might reach headlines. Maybe they would be interested in how Taoka-sensei would be humiliated to be told that he needed eyeglasses badly.

It's just that…I couldn't take it any…more…let me stop laughing or I would have a laughing fit!!! Ahaha!!!! HAHAHA!!!!

--

The laughter was not surreptitiously held back by the team members. They were all laughing at Rukawa's plain, unknowing look and Taoka's yelling to hell.

After a few more fits of laughter, they finally stopped and let Taoka-sensei realize what he was doing all along.

"Coach, you're talking to Rukawa Kaede of Shohoku high."

"Hm?! How dare you tell me that I'm mistaken?" The old coach heatedly said. Then he gave another look only to find the he was really mistaken for yelling at him.

"So Rukawa-san what brings you here?"

Blank stare.

A little later, some whining can be heard. Everyone wondered where it came from and incited a gasp in everyone. Coach Taoka again began ranting headly. "Where did this dog come from?"

All of the occupants of the court were silent; seeing the old coach's livid color rising in his face. Thay all knew that the school had a 'no pets allowed' policy. Well, still in one weird way, Taoka-sensei want nothing but to keep the dog out of his sight.

Uozumi had already approached Rukawa and asked quite curtly, "Why did you bring a dog here?" He thought this is Rukawa's idea of a joke.

Aparently, Taoka-sendei began inching away from the dog unnoticed by his students.

**Taoka-sensei**

Do this in steps. Don't let the kids know that you don't like dogs.

Step away slowly, consider not running away, carefully straighten you face so they wouldn't know, old man.

Carefully…slowly….

**Sendoh (as the little duggie-wuggie)**

Why's that? Taoka-sensei never looked weird until now. He's got this constipated look…like he attempted it at the comfort room but it just wouldn't because its kinda…well.

Yoohoo? Taoka-sensei? Are you all right?

Be careful not to spout some smelly stuff and poop here… It's the first time that I realized that he had that all around constipated look. No wonder he sits like that especially when we have games (A/N: this is true. Just observe him, especially when he is very tense about the performance of his team. Look at his lips as if forcing something out of the way :D)

I slowly went to my sensei who was obviously had a disgruntled look. Maybe I could offer him some laxatives [_laxative: something to ease you of your bowel problems_]

Hmm? Good idea. Taoka-sensei, want some immodium? 

I approached saw him suddenly jerking away. What's wrong with him? It's just a 'dog' named 'Sendoh', hello?

Well, it also comes to being old; being jumpy at things that is.

"Get him away from the coach!" Uozumi's voice boomed from the other side of the court. 

"Geez, what's wrong with him?" another of my teammates asked curiously, noting the sudden drain of color from his face. Well it ws weird and no one can explain that constipated look on his face.

To add on the already weird looks on the faces of the persons around me, I heard a monotone voice telling, "Sendoh became a dog; the one looking at your coach like hell."

**Rukawa**

What the hell is their problem. It's the bloody truth I've already said. And now theyre laughing the hearts out.

Do'Ahos.

**~tbc**

Aki7: Btw, this will be a SenRu without those hardcore stuff. Mind you, it makes me puke to write one. Or will it have? Erm…

Hi to all of those in the crimson_desire yahoo group! To stuup!dgurl, Abu, Kae, ate renei, to everyone!!!! HeLLO!!!!!! Wheeee!!!!!


	5. Why Are They Laughing? part 2

- Twenty Good Deeds for Akira Sendoh 

**-Why Are They Laughing? (Part 2)-**

A/N: Haai!!! At last! I already got hold of ep 1-3 of Gluhen!!!! Haha!!!!!::joyous:: Sniff, sniff…the fic isn't as humorous as it supposed to be…but then, I'll upload the next chapter immediately with this so as to compensate ^_^ Well,  going back where I left the fic…Will coach Taoka overcome his fear? We'll find out…

Btw, Thanks to readers Yasu, Miracle and Akira…

to Stuupidgur many,many maaaaany thanks for the help!!!l 

To Abu for their endless paitience in my rantings about this fic…

To kaiya_equinoxxx and scarlet who chats with me in msn  hi guys I liked those ficcys you've got!! And gomen got dc the other day.

 well let's begin (^_^)…

--++

_Previously_

_"Sendoh became a dog; the one looking at your coach like hell."_

__

**Rukawa**

So what's the big deal? The do'aho is infront of their freaked out coach and all of them are laughing. Then I heard Taoka yelling to his team, "You lazy butts! Stop laughing and start practicing!"

I saw everyone stop laughing and then all looked at their coach. No wonder they don't like that old hag. All he does is yell his team…good for me because I don't belong here.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" hie voice boomed as the Ryonan team began snickering at the old hag. He looked wfully stupid with a dog behind him, sbiffing him as if he hid some unknown smell in the room.

A moment later, I saw him yelping and moving away Sendoh as fast as he could. Is he afraid of dogs or something? At a distance his face contained a mixed expression of disgust, fear and pain or whatever it was.

Do'aho dog, you'll end up being a dog if you scare the old hag.

**Sendoh**

Kuso!!!! Why does this old coach recognize me? [a/n: ehem…isn't it obvious Sendoh? You're a dog for heaven's sake!]

I noticed the constipated look on him never diappeared, instead, worsened. Something like he's all sweaty now. Hmm…what's wrong with him?

_-_

_Narrator: _So now, doggie Sendoh wonders what happened to Coach Taoka. He saw the man limping on one of his legs, meaning, the old mad just got reumatism because he stood there and shouted all along. Now what would Sendoh do?

-

**Rukawa**

 I am now getting annoyed by the fact that I came to Ryonan was useless. 

Lameass.

All I need to do is just leave. Who would notice anyway?

**Coach Taoka**

My leg is cramping…my leg is…cramping…my leg is cramping…AAAARRRGH!!!!

It's the stupid dog's fault! I'm old but now what? I've lost my temper already!   
  
Stupid dog…I tried my leg ginerly as I approached one of the flat beches on the sidecourts. Please, Kami-sama, let this dog be gone!

Those idiots aon't even realize that I have cramps already. Well I told them to start practicing anyway… never mind.

_And so the practices go on without noticing Coach Taoka's Pain…_

**Koshino**

"Koshy pass it here!"  I looked agrily, who the hell called me Koshy? Then I saw smug Fukuda in front of the noisy freshman. Now what? The idiot just told everyone where to pass! Damn.

I looked angrily at him, passing it baseball-style. "Baka! I'm-not-Koshy!!!!!" then I a little backward…making me fall backwards…

I heard a small yelp that sounded like a puppy's when I landed on the floor. It was something soft and warm… I gave a horrified look as I saw what I tripped and fell on, it was the naughty dog Rukawa brought with him. Everyone stopped to look at me as I stood up.

"What's that Koshy?" Uozumi aksed me. Then 'lil Hikoichi blurted in "He landed on his rear and squashed the dog…Is the dog alive?"

So what if the dog was dead? That bloody dog would've killed me if I fell in the wrong way!!!!

"That moronic dog went behind me and I tripped on it! It was an accident and of course not my fault! Who left this moron here anyway?!" I angrily said as I turned to look at what happened to the dog.

Oh shit.

Is…it…dead? I kneeled in front of it and gave a poke. It didn't respond…

Uh-oh…

Poke, poke, poke, poke—snap! 

"YEOW!" I yelled as the bratty dog snapped its mouth and clamped my finger inside. 

Shit, shit, shit! Did _this _dog have rabies? I mean, I don't wanna die early!

"What's wrong Koshino?"

"The stupid dog bit me!"

"Oh really?" came his disbelieving tone.

"Do you want me to have you bittien by the bloody dog to see if doesn't bite you?!" I asked him furiously. Seeing the color rise in his face he told no. 

I immedaitely made chase to the dog around the court, I screamed bloody murder to the dog. It made me happy to hear the dog's whines as I chased it. It's gloriuos to have vengeance on littl prat like him…

Damn! The dog's hiding underneath the bench where Taoka-sensei sat. I heard him yell for the enth time of the practice.

"Koshino! What are you doing?"

"Sensei—the dog! Under your bench! I need to catch it!" I saw him bolt upright but suddenly fell on the polished, wooden floor as he wailed in pain. Old men always get that.

I saw the dog approach cautiously but when it saw me it backed immediately. Hmm…good. Don't go near me. I won't let you get away, especially if you have rabies. 

"Sensei, are you alright?"

"The old man is always!"

"Really? I don't thinks so." 

I saw him attempt to get up but then failed. Ha! Proud old man alright…

Was it me or my imagination when I saw the dog licking his arm as if asking for apology. Taoka-sensei seemed too absorbed on his leg that he didn't take mind that the dog was clinging to him like some lost kid.

Well lets see…

**Uozumi**

What the hell is Koshino doing? Does he plan to crush the dog totally?

Is he making the dog something of a cushion for Taoka-sensei's leg? Is he really crazy?

**Koshino**

Well then. Got rid of the nuisance. Besides would it made a difference to a pillow if I used the shaggy dog? Taoka-sensei needs it a foot rest right? 

The dog's heat would also help. Now I'm going back to my practice. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them glaring at me. What? I raised an eyebrow. So what? That stupid dog nearly crippled me, if it weren't for my ass to save my spinl column.

"Koshino-sempai, isn't that harmful?" Uekusa asked me meekly. Hell, do I care about the dog. "Harmful to what?"

The he inched near me and gave a small whisper. "The dog might die if Taoka-sensei throws another fit of anger. You know, he might stap him with his shoe or something."

I shrugged him off, whatever. Then I noticed out of the blue someone standing outside of the gym, looking through one of the windows. I was positive it was Rukawa. So I sped off outside not minding Uozumi's loud booming.

"Hikoichi come back!"

"I'll be, I need to ask something!"

**Rukawa (peeping at the window)**

Serves you right Do'Aho. I heard someone calling me, baka smiley's teammate just spotted me spying outside.

"You brought the dog with ou right?"

"…"

"Is it your idea of a joke to bring him here and tell the team that, _that _dog is _Sendoh?_"

I glared. Look at me you jerk. If I was joking then I would tell them it was a joke, but no it isn't, sorry. I made a short shake with my head.

"You see, Sendoh did not come these past days. I'm worried especially afte our fight. He never fails to come back and immediately apologize…"

I'm not listening.

"And…it was about coming to your school to spy on you…"

What the heck? Spy on me? Geez, another reason to kill that do'aho.

_Rukawa imagines Sendoh colored orange, with pairs of legs ,two front claws and matching spiky hair on the shell scuttling underneath him, unnoticed…_

_He could use a big kick or a crushing step on the stupid crab…too bad he's a dog…_

"You know what? It kinda makes me sad…"

Yech. Sentimentalism…is this guy strting to become mushy? 

"I'm not a counselor."

"huh?" 

… … … moron. 

I began to leave and turned to face Koshino one last time, "That dog is Sendoh."

I was walking away when I heard him calling after me, "Rukawa! That isn't a good joke!"

I raised a hand and replied simply, "No joke."

Koshino just looked at him, god this day is totally weird. What has happened to god's green earth? 

**~fin.**

A/N: sorry for the overly weak ending…I'm very sorry…that's why maybe after two days (or when I feel it) I will upload the next chapter…I just finished typing it. My head is full of stuffs. I'm currently finishing my mystery Weiß fic and my newest original.

If you believe this fic or chapter sucks (Yes, many will agree. It does SUCK), might as well tell me. Gomen for the long update…Please do give a review! Thanks!!

**_Next: Where's my Beloved? (helping a little girl)_**


	6. Where's Mmy Beloved?

**Twenty Good Deeds for Akira Sendoh**

Chapter 4: Where's My Beloved? 

A/n: I want to thank everyone who continue to read this fic *despite* its long updates… and god, all my fanfics have characters that are OOC…there is a part there where I made Hanagata quite a fan of the babes from Bg Crisis 2040… please be kind enough to drop by and give this fic a review, thanks!

Some replies- mircle: was it short? Yeah I did cut it short I guess…

(and oh I forgot, this will be a SenRu)

*start*

---+

Midori walked along the crowd in the park. She knew shes already lost. So, what was a little girl about the age of eight with only a balloon in hand do when she is lost? That is what she doesn't kniw. She looked around for a familiar face, no onii-san, auntie wasn't there to help her nor was daddy. 

Slowly her eyes stinged and became damp of tears. Seeing a bench, she sat there trying not to cry. A little later she couldn't hold her tears and began crying, "Oniisan, where are you? You said to me that you will be at the ice cream booth to buy me ice cream..."

-

Rukawa had not been walking around Kanagawa that much. He hadn't visited parks this large for a long time. He had Sendoh the dog with him for a walk. Passing by the cheery crowds, they both spotted an ice cream booth.

He heard the dog's whines knowing he wanted some ice cream. Too bad, Sendoh's a dog and he doubted if the smiling sales lady would sell ice cream to a _dog_. He smirked at the idea and brought one Neopolitan for himself. Gloriously, he saw a scowling dog beside him, trying to intimidate him into buying another one. Again, too bad, Rukawa wasn't giving in.

**Rukawa**

Mmm. Their ice cream tastes excellent. Ha, I bet Sendoh just wanna have a lick of these. Sorry pal, but you have to return to your old self.

The heat is inviting to eat something cool. And the perfect treat for the heat (mm…rhyming!) is ice cream. I settled at one of the benches under the cooling shade of the merciful trees. It was sweltering hot and 

I had an immense liking to ice cream only thing is, I usually fall asleep and find ice cream on my pants dripping. So I had to try my best to keep awake. Though, I really to take one layer…then another flavor…then anothzzzzZZZZ….ZZZZzzZZZ…

*plop* 

I awoke again in the middle of my transition from 'awake mode' to 'asleep mode' feeling something cold and sweet-smelling liquid gushing down my arms and something wet on my pants…

Oh man…ice cream puddle…I groaned

"Um… Excuse me sir, but…uh, yu've got, um, cream on your, uhh, pants." I looked at the little girl who told me about it. When was the days wherein kids weren't supposed to talk to strangers? I nodded while looking at her flushed face.

"I know, thank you."

Well, I suppose she isn't thinking about anything except for the mess I created on the floor unlike some one I knew over—where did he go again?!

I looked around frantically for a sign of a big dog at all directions. Then I heard the girl speak again to me, "Mister, are you also looking for someone?"

I just gave a nod. Then I followed it with "A dog."

"Is it a big one?" I nodded again. "Well, I saw him going there" she pointed out with her little index finger as far as she could to a grassy side of the park. He was there wagging he tail contentedly as the group of girls patted his head.

I just wanted to let out a sigh of fustration. I stood from the bench and dumped the only remnants of my wasted ice cream in the trashcan nearby. And I began to approach the girls with doggie-wuggie Sendoh.

I neared the area where they were. There were four of them were chattering happily while stroking the dog's fur. I had a bad feeling about those girls. So I stood a little way from the bushes separating me from them.

_Rukawa's overheard conversation. (comeplety forgetting the young girl)_

**Girl with squealy voice**

Yeah…like, um he was there and he did this awsome slamdunk! He made the team win!!!!!

**Girl with short hair**

Don't get over excited! He doesn't care about his fanclub, you know.

**Girl with squealy voice**

Whaaaat ever. At least he's as gorgeous as ever!!!! So handsome and sexy in everyway!!! Oh take me into your arms Kaede!!!!

(Sendoh barks)

(Rukawa pukes his guts at the side walk w/ matching gross sound effects)

Hmm? What was that?

**Girl with short hair**

In your dreams Meika…

**Meika (Girl with squealy voice)**

See! The cute dog agrees with me!

(laughter ensues in the group.)

**Girl with too heavy make-up**

My, my. Too bad, you girls still dream of your boys. Look at me! All are vying for my attention!

Well, he's not bad either. He's got this lithe body see. Well good choice I'd say Meika unlike you Reishiko, choosing a _dog_ is not a good idea.

**Reishiko (Girl with short hair)**

(Ruffles Sendoh's fur)****

Ohoho!!!!! He's cute! Hahaha. At least it pays attention to me unlike your beloved 'Kaaaahhheeehhhdehhh'

**Meika**

Stop that!

(Rukawa clears throat, approaches the girls)

**Girl with heavy makeup**

Oh my god.

(All three girls stare at him err…at his blotched pants.)

**Rukawa**

"Dog." I said notioning Sendoh in the arms of the girl with short hair.

"Ano Rukawa-kun, is this your dog?"

"…"

"It is?!" I heard he ask excitedly; then all went squealing. Ugh, girls and their sick enthusiasm.

I heard one of them speak obviously hiding her face from me, "Rukawa-kun, we found him here. I…I didn't know you had a dog."

I don't own a dog is what I want to tell them but however, I don't want to waste my time speaking to those rabid fangirls. 

I notioned my hand and glared directly at Sendoh, who immediately left to go to my side. I left as soon as I can as I couldn't stand the heavy perfume they wore. Weird since I was in an open area with lots of air. Maybe it was so strong like they poured a bottle of perfume on them.

A little distant and heard all squealing their usual way of doing so. Anoying. And this dog with me has the guts to flirt with those horrid girls!

"Umm, mister?"

"…" I continued to walk, ignoring the girl's voice. Hn, it might be…

"Mister are you angry at me for following you?"

I turned to my side and found the girl gently tugging on my clothes with a face almost tears. "No."

"Really?" I nodded again. Now it came to me, why was she following me anyway? Then my question was answered when she told me that she was lost. Fo heaven's sake! Why didn't this girl tell that she was lost so that he could just ignore Sendoh?

"Who was with you before?" I asked calmly. Her bright blue eyes widened and her braids ligthly tossed on her shoulders. "You're helping me?"

I nod yet again.

I noted the sudden change on Sendoh's behavior, he seemed like apprehensive. Like he wanted to help the little girl. She was already sobbing again but the dog tried to comfort her, licking her palm still clutching tightly the big, red balloon.

_As always…hand licking. I don't get it but he manages to placate anyone by that. Even old Taoka mellowed towards dogs._

"I won't cry. Toru told me not to cry…"

Toru? Maybe I can help her if I know who this Toru is.

**_Mean while…_**

**Fujima**

Where did she go?! That girl is giving me a hard time! If I go home without her I'm dead to my parents. I guess they would attempt to chop me like pieces of broken crayons. Oh please…

I looked closely at every face I meet across the spacious park. Thankfully, Toru was here with me to help me to look for Midori.

"Don't worry Kenji, we'll find her. It's still a few moments ago when we lost her."

"A few moments is a long time…This place is big."

**Hanagata**

Whatever. I've already used all of the 'comforting' words available in my vocabulary. All I know is that Kenji's hysterical as hell. Honestly, he looks very weird when  he's anxious and worried. He's the one who is usually calm and composed…

"We will find her. She is easy to distinguish from the crowd. Tourists aren't much here."

"But…"

Almost the whole afternoon we are walking here. Fujima…this is your fault! Where the hell is that kid because, now, my legs are cramping up too much.

The afternoon is now late (did I mention that it was afternoon?), with a heated body, cramping legs and stomach and no sign of the kid. Hell could I just let this pass on Fujima? This is totally unfair.

"Anou, Fujima, we should get something to eat…"

"…Midori…"

"Oh puh-leeez, tel me how are we going to find your '_dear sister_' if we do not have any strength left eh?"

"But…"

"Who's fault was it anyway?"

"Mine…"

"Well then."

"Fine you win. But think of a good excuse to my parents on why midori is lost…" I saw my friend in deep resignation. Okay, so I wasn't the perfect of friends but he makes me guilty.

"Well…we could make up a story."

"As if my parents would buy that. Tell me, what good story can you come up to?"

"Nee…Fujima-kun…" a raised eyebrow faces me. "Uhh, can we just say that, 'Oh my, I forgot my sister somewhere. The Boomers might have attacked her by now! I need to call the Sabers!' How is that for an excuse?"

"Hanagata…"

"What?"

"THAT'S THE DUMBEST REASON I COULD GIVE MY PARENTS! You're addicted too much to that show, for heaven's sake!"

"Err…gomen." Now he is going totally nuts. I know it's dumb, but could he just a little time off?

**Fujima**

I'm not joking here Hanagata. This is serious business. How on earth would ou do if your only sister gets lost?

I stared bleakly to the children skiping gaily across the walkways gheading home after a tiring day in the park. I wished one of them was my sister.

They are all flashing smiles that make me sick of thinking about her. Speaking about balloons, more or less one of them have them. I remember buying her the last red balloon from the vendor…

I rushed and quickly looked for kids with a balloon. One of them might be my sister.

"Hey! There's barking over the uncrowded area, at the lane of trees. It seems that there is a red balloon bobbing up and down."

I sighed in relief or rather of worry. It might be Midori with a dog; a dog who may bite. Quickly, I ran towards the path reapeating to myself, "My sis is with a dog…"

"Hey! Fujima!"

"Huh—waaah!" My foot hooked on one of the roots and made me fall face down on the ground. 

Shit.

To make it worse, I fell on somone's lap.

Shitty hell.

"Do'Aho."

Ne? Do'Aho? What the?!? I raised my bllody face only to find Rukawa's blank face staring at me.

Shit again.

"Fujima…What the heck are doing with Rukawa at an unholy area of the park?" Hanagata exclaimed ashe saw me sprawled over Rukawa, you know—bedroom style.

"Baka, Hanagata! You called me and fell flat on the ground!" I protested heatedly, my face red as a turnip.

"Is _that_ what you call '_ground_'?" He pointed towards Rukawa. "Your doing 'it' in front of a young, innocent girl."

"Huh?" I gathered my ass and sat down, not comprehending to what my best friend was saying. I saw him indicate my sister, standing next to a plump dog.

"Aack! Rukawa what are you doing with my sister?"

**Midori**

Onii-chan! Hey, he knows Mr. Kaede. He is so nice! He even bought me omusubi at one of the shops. I shared it with Mr. Sendoh, Mr. Rukawa's pet.

-

"Why did you leave me at the ice cream shop?"

"No, hon. I'm sorry…"

"Hell no! You left me there!"

"You prat! Who told you to leave in the first place?"

"Why you? I'll tell that to Okaa-san! I'm younger than you but you do this to me!" Her whiny voice came with an overly-done pout.

Rukawa looked at the quarrelling siblings; disturbed from his droning. He didn't know the innocent-looking kid can say 'hell' in a short string of words. Foul mouthed he never dreamed of.

"Geez, you teach the wrong things Fujima…" Rukawa heard Hanagata's voice tutting.

"But…"

"Irresponsible brother. Thank Rukawa he accompanied your sister, even brought lunch I suppose?"

+

Fujima carried his little sister in his back, at least he wouldn't hacked by his parents because he didn't find his sister. Maybe a little beating for coming home late for supper.

"So what did you do while you were with Rukawa?"

"I played with his dog!"

"You mean the black dog with you?" Hanagata incredulously asked. "Does he have a name?"

"Oh yes! Mr. Rukawa's pet is Sendoh!"

Both men sopped walking and pondered at the sentence, _Mr. Rukawa's pet is Sendoh!_

What? Their brains…

_Pet…_ Both had to laugh, while Midori didn't understand why they were laughing.

"Hey why are you laughing?" she suddenly pulled Fujima's Brown tresses. "Ahh, Midori, it's for grown-ups only. Are you sure Sendoh is Rukawa's pet?"

The girl shaked her brown head, a yes.

"Argh! Itai! None of you business!"

"I'll tell that to mama when whe come home!"

"Shit! NO!"

"Bloody, I would!"

**~End of chap.**

A/N: Ehe ^_^ Sendoh is Rukawa's peeeet! Man, the rain is chilling me out and is doing craziness to my brain! The part wherein Hanagata made a dumb excuse was about the series Bubblegum Crisis…I've got an obssession to that ehehehe…There you have it…a very long chapter! Please feel free to review and give comments about the story hehe… :D

~Ja! ::eats her wonton noodles::

_disclaimer: I do not own Slamdunk and BubblegumCrisis…I only like to, well, use them for entertainment._


	7. Hikoichi's Notebook

**Twenty Good Deeds for Akira Sendoh**  
_Chapter 5: Hikoichi's Notebook_

A/N: Okay, seriously, I'm reading fanfics…chee; I just realized that I should be serious about the stuff I write. I guess I won't improve if ever I do not get quite serious. I am awed by my friend's wonderful poem, inspired also. I may add. I'll ask her permission to use it in my new fanfic posted, 'Non Sequitur'. Let's begin ^_^

~

It was quite a while since Sendoh turned into a dog. A span of two weeks is enough to make you think a lot. He wanted, really wanted to become himself again, the same old Akira playing for the basketball team at Ryonan high. 

He looked outside of the window or Rukawa's room. _Geez, it's too boring here. Did Rukawa ever survive a boring place as this?_

_Idiot, this is his house, he wouldn't be bored here._

Okay, hey, a flower vase…does it smell wonderful? A few barks here and there and… "Do'Aho."

He stopped to find Rukawa leaning against the doorway with an eyebrow raised. Sendoh didn't realized that he looked like an idiot, sniffing the flowers and then barking so suddenly.

Rukawa 

Is there a word better than do'aho? He's worse than a do'aho.

No use on thinking of anything worse. Useless…barking on a set of flowers by the window. Can you call that normal? That baka smiley is getting into my nerves. 

Another set of imaginings 

_A man dressed in white, with matching face maske not  being worn stands at his doorway, together with two others similarly dressed._

_"Sir, we are from St. Mungos' Mental Facilities."_

_Rukawa stares at them blankly. "Rukawa Keade-desu."_

_"We are in a current search for a patient that we believe escaped two weeks ago and is hiding in your house."_

_His name is Sendoh,Akira Sendoh. By any chance we would like to check your home."_

_Rukawa stares at them again, turns to the dog's place by the window. "That is Sendoh."_

_"Sir, that is a DOG." The man points out._

_"Hey, he looks similar to the profile given to us." The other man blurted out. Their head looks at Ruakwa again, "Positive. You are Rukawa?!"_

_"Yup. It's him, pretending to be some other person."_

_"Then let us take him back to the Assylum!"_

_Rukawa points out, "The 'aho you are looking for became a dog." All three white-dressed men laugh and mockingly agreed while pulling Rukawa out of the house while screaming,_

_"My name is Rukawa. That do'aho-inu is SENDOH!!!"_

End of Imagination 

****

Scream? Whoops. I don't scream, it's bad for my vocal chords.

_Get some time off Rukawa._

I should go out before I really get infected by Doggie-Akira's craziness.

The sunshine was inviting me to practice basketball in one of the courts.I would leave the house and just hope that it won't end up something unimaginable. Like the whole house turns into ashes or something like teleported somewhere I can't go to.

I walked towards my room and took my small backpack and newly bought discman (which by the way cost me much, since my mom hasn't sent the money and I couldn't wait to have one.)  placed on the higher shelves in my room. At least it would be safer to be placed there.

Sendoh 

Why you? What on earth would I do inside the house while you're gone? I used my eyes to follow Rukawa's retreating back. Does he expect me to just magic some food, do a miracle or something while in here? Oh great.

I waited a few good minutes to make sure that he already left. It's time to make some escapade outside Rukawa's den. Guess it's lucky day, he didn't lock the doors and the knob was easy to open.

Time for some adventure!

~

Hikoichi walked past the shops and glanced here and there to find anything interesting. None. He was just cooling off from his fight with his older sister; deciding to do it outside his home.

Well, he wasn't regularly going outside Ryonan district to wander off unless it was something important. Feh. Why care? At least nobody's pestering you to clean the house when you are not the one who messed it up. 

A few steps and suddenly, Hikoichi remembered his blue notebook. Yep, he could write something there…like his annoyance for example. Finding a bench in one of the squares, he contemplated on where he was now. Probably in Shohoku district anyway, it only took me one ride from the subway. I can reach 

Hikoichi 

Ahhh…it's quiet here without the fuss of the sea spray on your face. Ryonan is so near the sea…and I can't stand writing on my notebook while sitting on the sand.

Speaking of sitting, I might as well take that bench underneath the shade of the tree. Smiling I grabbed my notebook from my jacket and flipped the pages madly for a fresh and blank page. 

Ha! Am I ever so good…I don't need any bag for the notebook I use is small enough to fit the inside poket of my jaket. I think that's the reason why I have four…or five of them…

"I should think of anything to write." I scrutinized and thought deeply. I realized, I _can _write about today. On why sisters should never pester their younger brothers or how to contorl _their _pestering. Give rules for them follow!

_And so, Hikoichi's mind-list goes like:_

1. If it's their mess, they clean it up.

2. Notebooks should never be taken!

3. Every cleaning I make, she will help me do my assignments. (this should be no.1!)

And goes on and on… 

20. Everytime she has a report to do, I will answer back, "About Sendoh?"

21. She shouldn't mix up my pens with hers!

22. Uhh…anything more? Umm…twenty-two?

Hey, It reminds me…my ballpen…I thought I brought it with me. One pocket here, another one…where is it? This is horror!

"Gaaaack!!!! My pen!!!!" I suddenly yelled, making a few kids running around laugh. "No…"

I placed my notebook besid me. Why, Hikoichi, why? Why did you leave the house and forget your notebook?

What if suddenly Kainan-dai suddenly thought of a good show? What if Shoyo was having a new player? What if Shohoku suddenly decides to give Hanamichi or the others another special training?!

What if, what if?!

Sendoh 

The park was quite empty except for a smug-looking Aida Hikoichi on one of the benches.

Hikoichi? Ohh la la…I might as well see what he is up to. I immediaely sat beside Hikoichi and looked at him. A few moments, he was seriously looking throught the pges of that familiar notebook.

Isn't that…_Oh that notebook where he keeps a whole bunc of information you would never imagine!_

I wanna see what's inside…Is there any yummy stories written there? Like those ones appearing in *those* magazines?

I leaned closer too look…the stuff  was on his…huh?

_Phone numbers and addresses._

It had a complete list like mine's, Uozumi's, even had Akagi's. Wait? Akagi, the gorill—err, I mean the captain of Shohoku? 

What else are there? I looked again as I read the next pages he turned to:

Sentimentality for Basketball 

Hmm…an essay… I was leaning on to see more of the page when Hikoichi gave a yelp.

"Whaaaa! Get off you dog! Agh!" Fine. Off we go.

Hikoichi 

What the? Why is dog sniffing my notebook? No! He can't have this for his lunch!!

Hey, Isn't it that the dog that Rukawa brought to Ryonan that other day? Sigh…Did

"Hey, aren't you Rukawa's dog?" I heard a bark.

"I envy you. You don't have to problem about cleaning rooms…my sister always says 'Hikoicji do this, Hikoichi do that'! Imagine what I must do?"

The dog began whining and followed it with a bark. I guess he's agreeing with me…

Sendoh 

That's what you think so. Imagine Rukawa making me clean his room the other week?! No way…Say, Hikoichi does have a sharp mind. He can actually remember me! It's me! Me! Me! Sendoh!

Oh well…he wouldn't guess it's me.

I stretched myself on the bech and contentedly fell asleep.

An hour so, I fet Hikoichi's hand on my back, stroking it gently. Ahh…

I was to drone off again when I heard a high-pitched voice angrily speaking. I looked to find Yayoi [?] Hikoichi's Sister staring angrily.

"Hikoichi. What on earth are you doing here? You should be at home finishing your chores!"

"Ne? It's your own mess. Mom told you to fix it not me."

"So? Part of it are your things. Only half of them are mine."

"Clen your own things then. I removed mine." Hikoichi stood up and walked away leaving me here. Bolting upright from the sudden loss of the comfortable sensation of being stroked at the back, I saw the older sister looking at me.

"What was he saying to you?" and poked me a little, ouch.

"Yikes!" she snapped her finger away as I retaliated. Dear lady, your fingernails are painful. Upon my reaction (which I guess surprised her) she left me there on the bench.

A little later, after she left, I looked to find that the blue notebook was there left unnoticed. Sheesh, I do not know where Hikoichi lives. Can't bring that back…maybe somone can.

I took the notebook in my mouth and went around to look for someone to return it. [A/N: did Sendoh think that it had an address?]

~

The man looked around to look where the barking came from. He thought it maight be a dangerous dog roaming around. Being not able to see well, he adjusted his glasses and squinted to find a dog barking while a small blue thing was below it.

The dog was whining, meaning it won't hurt. He came closer and found out that the blue thing was a notebook. Flipping through the first three pages, he found one of them containing a neatly written page with the name of the owner and the address.

Sendoh, upon seeing the man flipping the pages barked again to get the other's attention. The man looked and knelt infront of him and said, "Do you know this Hikoichi? You want me to accompany you to return this?"

He found that it barked, like an agreement. He smiled and then looked at the other pages of the notebook. The man was certain that it wasn't a diary but somewhat a journal with accurate scribbles on basketball strategies and essays. He gave a mental note that the notes and essays were good and well-written.

~

"Oh no!" Hikoichi realized that he jut lost his notebook. It would take him another thrity minutes or so to walk back to the square where the bench was. No…

It contained many things aside from those strategies written on it. It was important to him because there, was many of his sentiments…what an idiot he had been, storming off from his sister and forgetting to check forst before leaving.

So, thinking that the notebook was gone and it was useless moping over it, Hikoichi walked the stretch of a few more meters from his home. He sadly walked in and went straight into his room.

Half an hour or so, he remained there sad as ever. What will he do without his blue notebook? He wanted to weep for it…It means, another start from scratch. He heard a soft rap on his door, "Hikoichi?"

"Hai?" He answered lamely. _It must be Onee-san. Who cares?_

"Come out of the room."

"I don't want to." Came his reply. The he heard the voice more clearly and realized it was his mom's not his sister's.

"Hikoichi! There is a man waiting for you. He want's to talk to you. By the way, he returned your notebook." Upon hearing this, he immdiately bloted out of bed and rushed down stairs, leaving his mother looking weirdly at him.

A man in his early forties stood in their receiving room greeted him, "Konbanwa."

"Konbanwa…?"

"Ishida Ryufuku desu. I well, returned your notebook. You seem to be lucky that a good dog found it and brought it to me to be returned." He said and he approached the door slightly ajar and pointed at the dog sitting outside.

"Oh, oh. That's Rukawa's dog! He gave it to you?"

"Yes. He wouldn't go away and followed me to make sure I returned it."

"Oh…Gokuroo o kakete, mooshiwake arimase…Arigato…arigato…" Hikoichi bowed low as he took the small notebook from the man.

"It's nothing boy. By the way, I 'm quite uncertain about telling you this.'

"What is it sir?"

"Well, I had to admit that I read the notes…"

"Whaaaaat?!"

"…and found that it contains excellent works." He handed a business card. "I am an editor for a magazine related to the one you sister works at."

Hikoichi looked at the card which bears, _Ishida Ryufuku associate editor, Voice publications._ Yep, it was realted to his sister's magazine.

"You…know my sister?"

"Uhum. I want to ask you if you would like to try to be part of our project?"

"A project?" Hikoichi criously asked. Well, he would listen because he knew he had a debt from the man.

"We are searching for young writers for  new magazine and mabe you want to try and be part of it. You are good, do you know that?"

"Really? Does it have…?" Hikoichi's eyes grew large from excitement. "Yes. We will pay you as long as you are with us."

"Oh yeah! I'll check it out!"

~

After the man left, Hikoichi was exhuberant. He did not only got his notebook back but also got some offer in the process. "Yipee!", he cried and then hugged the dog tightly.

"Want anything?" Hikoichi happily offered Sendoh. "You know what? I'm happy to get the notebook! And my sister wouldn't believe _this_! Maybe you're lucky, ne?"

Then it barked back and Hikoichi laughed.

~

Okay, there yuo have it. I don't know if it was humorous or anything. It was very long alright ^_^;; sorry bout that. It reached 8 pages! Gomen also if it contains too much errors… If you are reading this, please do give a review, I would appreciate it. Anything, critiscisms etc.

~Ja!****


End file.
